


Temptation

by Elmina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: Eichi's imagination can go places when it comes to Keito.





	Temptation

The Student Council room was mostly quiet, with Keito and Mao working on actual student council matters while Eichi was simply sitting behind a desk and pretending to be useful. Maybe it was more of the part where Keito was refusing to give him any proper work again and less him pretending, but that didn't matter much when he could sit here and sort through these papers that were most likely already mentally stamped as "rejected" by Keito. Just a perfectly normal afternoon, all in all.

Eichi was glad to have people as reliable as the two currently present, and thus he continued his allowed pretense of "work" by idly reading the closest file, which was apparently from the Marine Life Club. What was this, a request for funds for a room-sized fish tank? An amusing one certainly, but considering it was signed by Shinkai of the Oddballs, it came as no surprise.

There was a bit of chatter on the other side of the room, and he raised his face and looked at the other two. Keito had gotten up and fetched a folder from the bookshelf, and he and Isara were now discussing something in a low tone of voice.

"That sounds reasonable," he heard Keito say. "However, considering the circumstances during which these were planned, we should assume that this was..." Whatever else he was talking about, Eichi didn't pay attention to since he had completely missed the context. He had to admit that while he was supposed to be the student council president, he had no idea what they were going on about.

On the other hand, Keito was now leaning over the table and was pointing out something from the folder he had laid open in front of Isara, which meant Eichi could just sit in his comfortable chair and admire Keito's behind. Considering how he was leaning over, the school uniform blazer was slightly raised and the pants were tightly against his legs, offering Eichi a perfect view. Keito certainly did a lot of sitting, but he also practiced archery to counter that. He might not have had the best ass in the school, but that was irrelevant since it wasn't like Eichi had a habit of staring at people's behinds. Besides, he dared to claim he was the expert in every muscle on that body, especially the ones on the back and on the legs...

The irrelevant papers were now forgotten as he analyzed the view, amused. Keito was wearing pants, but if only that had been a skirt... Maybe the kind of short skirt office ladies wore, with a pair of thigh-highs? Now _that_ would've given him a view of something else considering Keito's current pose. A little too good of a view, now that he thought about it, because a tight skirt would be quite form-fitting in a pose like that.

But if that had been the case, he simply couldn't have kept himself from committing some sort of sexual harassment in a form other than staring. Walking behind Keito and putting a hand on his thigh, or maybe pat his behind a little? Ah, the possibilities such outfit would have given him. Leaning against his back and whispering something annoying in his ear to make him tense his body, and then he could just slip a hand under the skirt and circle it around Keito's thighs until going for the front...

Unfortunately, Keito didn't wear skirts, and Eichi had to admit he most likely wasn't strong enough to trap Keito against the desk anyway. Well, he could always try; not like Keito was going to use violence against him or anything, right? Of course, Isara's presence was keeping him from ever trying something like that, but perhaps if they were alone. But then Keito wouldn’t have had a reason to be leaning over a desk like that, unless Eichi asked of course, but then he would have had to explain himself.

He was returned to reality by the sound of Mao getting up from his chair, and he noticed that Keito had turned his head slightly and was giving him some kind of a meaningful glance. Whatever that was supposed to mean, Eichi wasn't completely sure of, but he gave Keito a smile as a reply and straightened in his chair, suddenly interested in attempting to look busy.

"I should be able to find that from the library archives," Mao said, obviously continuing an earlier conversation that Eichi hadn't been paying any attention to. "You can leave that to me."

Keito nodded to him. "Thank you. Take your time; I'll finish up with the other one in the meantime, and once you return we can get this one done as well." With that, Mao left, and Keito waited until the door closed before he turned to face Eichi. "How dare you," he said in a slightly threatening tone that didn't probably come off as mean as he wanted to.

"Hmm?" Eichi questioned with the sweetest smile on his face. "Exactly what are you talking about?"

"Do you really think I didn't notice?" Keito started in his most matter-of-fact long-sermon-incoming tone of voice. "What are you, fourteen? Cannot get your mind out of the gutter in the middle of the day? We're in the Student Council room, and such behavior is not only inappropriate but also against the school rules!"

The smile stayed on Eichi's face, even though it was obvious he had been caught in the act. How had Keito noticed anything, that would ever remain a mystery to him. On the other hand, he was at least willing to accept the fact that Keito was able to tell what kind of thoughts he had been having. Keito could probably see straight through his smile.

There was a frown on Keito's face, and he walked over and stopped on the other side of the table in front of Eichi. "Did you even consider the fact that we weren't alone? Isara was facing your way, and I have to wonder if he's somehow stupid or ignorant not to pick that up." He took a short pause. "Your angelic smile isn’t fooling anyone, Eichi. I know exactly what was going on in your dirty little mind, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that this does not happen again." He fixed the position of his glasses. "I can't believe you, acting like some old lecher who..."

At that point Eichi found an opening, and he instantly took it. "Wait, first you called me a fourteen year old and now you're implying that I'm an old man with a dirty mind. So... Which one is it, Keito?"

"You are _not_ talking yourself out of this one," Keito retorted, but Eichi could see his train of thought had already been disturbed by the comment. He put on that sweet smile again, and Keito sighed. "You're impossible," he said, but Eichi knew he had won this round already. "And before you even consider suggesting anything," Keito then added, "the answer is _no_."

"Oh, I was just wondering what you'd look like in a tight skirt," Eichi chirped, quite enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Keito. There wasn't even a hint of embarrassment on his face, just plain annoyance at the mere thought, and yet it appeared as though he was considering those words very carefully. "But you don't wear skirts," Eichi then added with a hint of regret in his voice, "unless it's something for your unit since I recall you wearing a dress for a theater play before, but even that would be..."

At that point he had to wonder if the frown was going to leave a permanent mark on Keito's face. "Are you serious?" Keito interrupted his unit analysis. "I have no clue where you got something like _that_ in that dirty mind of yours, but you can take your fetishes somewhere else. Yes, I'm certainly aware that you have a tendency to try slightly weird things sometimes, but it does not change the fact that your timing was absolutely inappropriate. On top of that-"

"Slightly weird things?" Eichi questioned. "Only 'slightly'?"

Keito's eyes narrowed. "At least try to listen to me?" Eichi tilted his head slightly, and Keito sighed. "Oh, but you're listening alright, except now we're somehow talking about your interests. I would claim it's none of my business that you're interested in trying pretty much anything that you can come up with, but-"

"But?" Eichi inquired with a grin.

"I seem to be quite stuck with those interests of yours," Keito finished his sentence. "I feel like I should complain," he then continued. "But if I start complaining, you will just point out how nobody's forcing me to take care of you, and you'd even prefer it if I stopped fussing over things and- Oh, do _not_ give me that smile, Eichi. Are you-" He stopped mid-sentence as Eichi stood up from his chair, and looked somehow cautious before clearing his throat. "There is no way I am going to let this slide, Eichi. We are-"

At that point Eichi felt as though a little action might work better than words, and he reached over the table and grabbed a hold of Keito's tie, effectively drawing him closer. Keito wasn't obviously expecting him to get physical and simply froze at the act, but just when he was about to recover enough to object, Eichi leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"We are what?" He inquired as he let go of Keito and took a step back. "Do continue."

"We..." Keito started but trailed off, gritting his teeth. He then took a deep breath and calmed himself. "We should be above stupidity like that, but apparently you don't have a bit of decency in you. Certainly we may not be adults yet, but your behavior is unbecoming of someone of your status and-"

There was no avoiding the rant now, and Eichi wondered if he should just give up and listen for a moment. Keito had managed to compose himself enough, not that he was about to lecture about anything particularly new.

However, it was apparently Eichi's lucky day today as just then there was a knock on the door, and he could hear a few voices that he reckoned belonged to a couple of members of Trickstar. Looking for Isara, perhaps? Or, well, this _was_ the Student Council office, maybe they actually needed something. "Ah, looks like business," he commented. "The door?"

Keito was quick to turn on his heel, but Eichi noticed him straightening his tie before he called, "Yes? Come in!" to whoever was behind the door. Eichi hummed to himself as he took a seat again and looked at his "work" papers.

His games probably got a little dangerous sometimes, but seeing Keito almost flustered was definitely worth it.

**End**


End file.
